


Thoughts of a Night Out

by DoomedTemperament



Series: The Guitarist [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, wow okay there's a second one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a week since the Vatican Cameos performed at the club.</p><p>And John hasn’t been able to get Sherlock Holmes out of his head.</p><p>((Second attempt at a drabble))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided to write a second part to The Guitarist. Not really as pleased with this one as I was with the first part, but eh. I might want to turn it into a series of drabbles, centered around the Battle of the Bands AU, but I'm still iffy on it. So for now, consider this a sequel.
> 
> Con-crit is still very much welcomed, as well as input to whether or not I should continue this.

It has been a week since the Vatican Cameos performed at the club.

And John hasn’t been able to get Sherlock Holmes out of his head.

He still remembers the lithe form of the guitarist and the way his fingers strummed across the strings. He still remembers the way he moved across the stage. He still remembers the dark curls, the enigmatic eyes, the cupid’s bow lips, the sharp cheekbones.

He still remembers the music.

John sits at his desk, staring at his laptop’s screen, hoping to find some sort of relief from the flood of memories. Finding none, he fishes the folded-up pamphlet from the night of the performance out of his pocket, and stares at the profile of the musician.

Sherlock Holmes.

He opens up the browser on his laptop, and types the name into the search bar. The first result is a website- ‘The Science of Music’. John clicks the link.

The website is… a bit strange to John. Maybe even eccentric, if he’s being honest with himself. The blog is filled with posts, each one an analysis of a different song or music group. Of course, there are a few scattered posts with responses to fan email (most of which are subtly passive-aggressive), and the occasional update on the band. As a whole, the blog seems to have a certain quirk to it that somehow fits the guitarist, if his appearances are anything to go by. The sidebar has a list of locations and dates for performances.

According to the schedule, the Vatican Cameos will be playing at a local pub in a matter of hours.

Without hesitation, John decides that he needs to see the band perform again.

He picks up his wallet and heads out the door to hail a taxi.


End file.
